


Dear Steve

by Space_ninja



Series: Forever Yours [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Letters, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: Some happy endings finally!!! Stony shit for our finally
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Forever Yours [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654501
Kudos: 12





	Dear Steve

Dear Steve,

Recently I've been pretty shitty. From being waist deep in hell to drowning in my own head within a few days. For the past week I've barely kept my head above the water. The other day someone noticed, and now I'm working towards getting better. I was never going to tell you what I did. I figured Nat had already shown you what I wrote. I figured you knew. When you asked for me to tell you the truth I was tired of lying. I spilled everything and it felt really good. I felt good to tell you all of this shit. I felt safe, I didn't feel like I had to hide anything from you. I'm a bit broken sure, but you still cared. You caring about me means more than you could ever understand. Describing the nightmare was hard, really hard. It all rushed back to me and slammed into me. You kept me grounded. You gave me the confidence to keep talking. I had never described my nightmares to anyone before, I didn't know how freeing it could feel. So thank you for making me talk about my problems. Thank you for caring. Thank you for being there for me. And finally, thank you for loving me.

Forever yours,  
Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!!! :)


End file.
